


Traditions

by jaminsjiminsjams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Fic, Castiel fanfiction, F/M, cas x reader, cas x you - Freeform, castiel (supernatural) x reader, castiel x reader - Freeform, castiel x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaminsjiminsjams/pseuds/jaminsjiminsjams
Summary: Y/n is sad that Sam and Dean aren’t doing anything for Thanksgiving, and Castiel takes it upon himself to make them all a “Thanksgiving Dinner.”





	Traditions

Y/n sighs loudly and throws her head back. “What do you mean we aren’t having Thanksgiving? Of course, we are, Dean.” Dean glances back at y/n through the rear-view mirror at her and cocks an eyebrow.

“No, y/n. We really aren’t. It takes too much time- Thanksgivings tomorrow. We’ll probably just order take-out, and…”

“No!” Y/n whines slightly, her eyebrows drawing down as she crosses her arms over her chest. “Dean…Thanksgiving, it’s a tradition…it,” Dean’s eyes dart back to the mirror, and he locks gazes with her.

“We didn’t last year. We’ve been too busy, kiddo. I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ll be able to.” Y/n’s face falls at Dean’s cold expression, and Sam looks over at him in shock.

“Dean, c’mon. It wouldn’t kill us to-”

“I’m sorry, y/n.” Dean doesn’t take his eyes off the road, and his whole body goes rigid. Sam glances back at y/n, but she stares at the floor of the Impala, refusing to look up at him.

They all stay in silence like that for almost twenty minutes; Dean gripping the steering wheel far too hard, Sam staring forward, and y/n staring at the ground. The only thing that snaps her out of her stupor is Castiel appearing in the seat next to her.

“Why is it so tense in here?” He asks her, leaning a little to close, making sure no one else can hear. She sighs, and leans back in the seat, finally dragging her gaze from the floor to meet Castiel’s.

“Because Dean’s being an ass,” she says- loud enough for Dean to hear. His gaze flicks to the rear-view mirror again and meets hers once more, and he just sighs, his shoulders sagging slightly as his grip on the wheel loosens and he shakes his head, clenching his jaw. Castiel’s eyes widen slightly, taking on the child-like innocence they sometimes held, and he moves a little closer, his features filling with worry. “We aren’t celebrating Thanksgiving- again.” y/n says, her words harsher than she means them to be. Dean swallows roughly.

“I said I was sorry,” he growls, his grip once again tightening on the wheel. “I just- we don’t have time, end of story. We don’t have time, y/n. None of us have time to cook a fancy-ass Thanksgiving dinner, we won’t even be back to the Bunker until Thanksgiving morning. It can’t happen, I’m sorry.”

“I know…I just, I thought it would be good…it could be good…” Castiel stares at y/n, his eyes lighting up.

“You want to have a Thanksgiving?” He murmurs. She nods, and sighs.

“But…Dean’s right.” Y/n sighs, staring out the window past Castiel. “We just haven’t had time. We didn’t last year, and we don’t this year.”

“So, it is only time that is keeping you from celebrating Thanksgiving?” He asks, meeting y/n’s gaze. Y/n’s cheeks tinge pink, and she nods.

“Y-yeah, we just don’t have time.” She whispers. Castiel studies her face for a few more seconds before disappearing suddenly. Y/n huffs and turns around to face forward again. “That was rude,” she mumbles, crossing her arms over her chest and closing her eyes.

“Are you sure you aren’t just moody?” Dean asks, his voice taking on a teasing tone.

“Why would I be-”

“You didn’t want him to leave.” Y/n’s eyes pop open, and Dean meets her gaze again through the mirror, winking once before looking back at the road. “You know, I would tell you to make a move already, but he might make one first.” Sam scoffs at his brothers teasing, and y/n’s face turns bright red.

“What do you mean?” She stammers slightly, her pulse practically skyrocketing. Castiel was one of Dean’s best friends, if anyone knew him- it would be Dean. He looks back at his sister, a grin forming on his face.

“I can’t say anything- it’s man law.”

“Man law?” Sam and Y/n mutter at the same time, Sam’s being out of amusement and Y/n’s being pure rage.

“Are you kidding me? If you know anything- anything about Castiel, you are going to tell me right now!” She glares at her brother, sitting up straighter in her seat. Dean shakes his head, smiling slightly.

“Nope, sorry. My hands are tied.”

“Dean, please.”

“No.”

“Please, Dean.”

“Changing the order of how you say it isn’t gonna change my answer,” he laughs.

“Dean! Please just tell me.”

“No.”

“Dean, please- come on.”

“No can do, kiddo.”

“D-”

“Dean, if this is going to go on any longer could you unlock the door so I can hurl myself out of the car?” Sam asks, rubbing his temple slightly- though his smile gives himself away. Dean laughs once and shakes his head.

 

Y/n tears through the hallway to the bunker’s kitchen, stumbling forward half blind as the lights are off. She had gathered too much speed running from Sam to stop now, and she reaches out blindly, attempting to find the wall- and light switch.

Instead, she trips forward, seemingly over nothing, and falls forward. A loud squeal flies past her lips before she can stop it, and she collides with Castiel, whose arms wrap around her quickly- half out of shock, and half out of reflex. Her heart pounds wildly in her chest, and she clings onto him. “I-I’m so sorry.” She mumbles.

“Don’t worry about it,” Castiel whispers.

“Y/n, where the hel-” Sam flicks on the hall lights, still in pursuit of his sister- jokingly seeking revenge for her insistent begging the whole ride back. Dean follows not close behind and bumps into Sam.

“Hey, dude, why the traffi- oh.” Dean’s gaze lands on y/n and Castiel- who are currently in a very tight embrace in the middle of the hall.

Castiel’s arms are tightly wrapped around y/n, and she seems to be clinging to him for dear life- her cheeks a bright red color as she stares up at her brothers with wide eyes.

“Dude,” Dean says, his eyebrows shooting up. His face breaks out into a smile, and he laughs. “Nice. Good to see you finally made your move Cas,” he says, sliding past Sam and ignoring Castiel’s protesting in gibberish. He pats Castiel’s shoulder and glances at y/n for a second before moving past the two. “The whole pining after each other thing was getting annoying- no offense, buddy. I never thought you’d be so bold though…didn’t seem the type to swoop a girl off her feet,” he glances behind his shoulder and laughs again, “literally. Be careful next time, someone could’ve gotten hurt.”

“Dean- it is not what you think, I am not wooing your sister.” Y/n’s face turns a deeper scarlet color as she pulls away from him.

“Yeah, Dean,” she says, stepping backward. “He’s no- whoa!” Y/n flies backward, her eye closing as she trips over a shoe. Castiel grabs hold of her hand and pulls her forward, stopping her descent to the ground and sending her back to him- a soft thud can be heard when she bumps into his chest. Dean shrugs, a look of well-practiced bewilderment on his face as her turns around.

“Right, my bad.”

“Hey, Dean, isn’t that your shoe?” Sam asks, trying to hold back his laughter as he realizes what is going on. Dean’s mouth pops open, and his eyes widen in an exaggerated shocked expression.

“It is, ah- I must’ve forgotten to put it up. Sorry guys, that’s my fault.” He turns around and heads into the kitchen as Y/n and Castiel look up at each other in confusion, her cheeks a deep red color and his beginning to tinge pink. “Oh!” Dean exclaims excitedly. “Who made Thanksgiving dinner? Wasn’t y/n just talking about how she wanted that Sammy?” Sam nods quickly, and Dean appears back behind them, smiling widely. Sam nods enthusiastically.

“Yeah- and then Castiel just disappeared out of nowhere and Y/n was super sad.”

“You were sad?” Castiel says, looking down at her as his cheeks turn a brighter pink. Her lips part in shock and she shakes her head quickly.

“N-no, no, I wasn’t- I-”

“Man, I still don’t understand how a whole Thanksgiving dinner just appeared out of nowhere? Right after y/n had told Cas how she wanted to celebrate Thanksgiving too…man, that’s really weird.” Dean widens his eyes and puffs his cheeks out slightly in an over-exaggerated sigh, shaking his head slightly. Castiel’s eyebrows pull down, and he frowns slightly, glancing back over at y/n.

“F-fine,” he mutters, his gaze darting away from her. “Maybe I am trying to woo your sister, Dean.”

“No way!” Dean shouts.

“A-and maybe I was sad that you left,” y/n mumbles, glancing up at Castiel slowly.

“Really?” Sam asks loudly. Castiel stares down at y/n.

“Maybe I care deeply for you, y/n, and want you to be happy…maybe you deserve to be loved, and safe, and happy, and maybe I want to give that to you…maybe, I did this all for you…because I thought if I did…maybe I thought you would, you would love me…maybe.” He swallows roughly, and y/n blinks.

“…maybe, maybe I really miss you every time you’re gone…and maybe I’d like it if you’d…stick around, some more…and…maybe we could…hang out without Dean and Sam…sometime.” Castiel’s eyes light up, and he grabs y/n’s face, resting his forehead on hers.

“Maybe-maybe,” his eyes search hers and he squints slightly, his whole body shaking as he takes in a deep breath. “I love you, y/n.” Dean motions for Sam to leave them, and he awkwardly squishes past the two, a faux disgusted expression on his face.

However, Castiel and y/n do not notice that they left. She stares into his eyes- this is the closest she’s ever been to him, and she can see all the different shades of blue in his eyes. Castiel squints slightly, breathing in as if he was about to say something, but he only exhales shakily.

“Ca…cas…” Y/n whispers, closing her eyes. “I think- I,” Cas cuts her off by pulling her into a hug.

“Dude what the heck?!” Dean shouts, popping out from around the corner. “No! Man, no! You were supposed to kiss her, not hug her! Damnit Cas!”

“Wait no Dean!” Sam says, slamming into him as he rounds the corner also. Castiel pulls away from y/n slightly.

“K-kiss…her?”

“Yeah man-” Dean says as Cas holds y/n’s face, staring into her eyes.

“No! Dean, y/n’s OUR SISTER!” Sam whispers, slapping Dean’s shoulder repeatedly. Dean’s eyes widen as Cas leans forward, pressing his lips to hers.

“DaMNIT CAS NO!”

Dean shouts, panicking when Castiel ignores him. “Cas stop it that’s my sister!”


End file.
